


Goddamnit Toki!

by BrutalDood



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: F/M, M/M, No Condom, Oral, Sub!Pickles, Vaginal Sex, dom!toki, trans!pickles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrutalDood/pseuds/BrutalDood
Summary: Toki wants a piece of Pickles now that he’s legal but Pickles isn’t sure he wants anything to do with that. He’s straight right? Well noodles are straight too... Until they’re wet...





	Goddamnit Toki!

He was on edge, not because of any drug or alarms going off at night... No, Pickles was on edge because of the newest member of the band, Toki. The kid had recently became of-age and he was acting very peculiar. Before he had this birthday, Toki and Pickles would talk on the couch while Pickles got drunk or high and it was pleasant enough. It was a small change at first, putting his hand over Pickles's in the popcorn bowl, it could've just been an accident... But it wasn't, not by a long shot. Then Toki would look at Pickles, staring at him with a weird twinkle in his eyes. Then last night Toki had put his hand on Pickles's leg, which was enough to spark concern on it's own, no one in the band was touchy. Then the hand moved up and made circles on Pickles's inner thigh. He felt Toki go to move it up farther and Pickles got up abruptly, making an excuse about needing to vomit.

He knew now that the kid was out to get him, in the worst way he could've ever imagined. Toki was way too young for Pickles, not the ideal partner he'd ever imagined either, Toki wasn't even a girl. A part of Pickles was curious but he buried that part away and into the back of his mind, he refused to indulge in it. He'd been thinking about it every time Toki did something suggestive, but he decided Toki was off limits. A male, who was in his band, who also was barely legal, that sounded like enough of a reason to be off limits.

There was a knock at the door "Yeah?!" Pickles called, "It ams me! Skwisgaar!" He called, Pickles breathed a sigh of relief, not Toki. The redhead opened the door and looked up at the blond swede, "Whadda ya need?" Pickles inquired, Skwisgaar grimaced but leaned down to Pickles and whispered, "Wes needs to ah... Talks." The redhead crooked his eyebrow up but let the swede in. Skwisgaar shut the door behind him and looked at the redhead as he sat on the bed. The blond adjusted his shoulders and sighed, "It ams Toki." He said, Pickles groaned and rolled his eyes. "Pickle, Is... He ams tellings me abouts his feelings..." Skwisgaar continued, "Toki? Tellin' ya 'bout how he feels? Ha." Pickles replied, "Is ams serious, Pickles he... He has verys strongs feelings for yous and..." Skwisgaar seemed to be fumbling over his words more so than usual, "He tolds mes nots to tells you buts... Is feels bad after I seens yous runs aways from hims." Skwisgaar said. Pickles groaned, "He's too young Skwisgaar, he's barely legal." Skwisgaar gave the drummer a look, "Dat ammenst stops yous froms de groupies." He said, "I don't have to see da groupies after." Pickles retorted, Skwisgaar groaned, "If yous ams boths drunk it ammenst goings to matter." Skwisgaar replied.

Pickles sighed, "Did ya also forget de part where Toki is a guy." Skwisgaar gave Pickles another look, "Yous ams going to be drunks. It still ammenst goings tos matter." Skwisgaar replied. Pickles groaned, "Skwis!" The blond hushed him, "Looks, just... Thinks abouts its okays?" Skwisgaar offered. Pickles sat for a moment, eyeballing the swede, he crossed his arms and huffed, "Okay." Skwisgaar smirked, "Goods, I sees yous at rehearsals." Skwisgaar said, walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him. Pickles fell onto his back and groaned, was he really going to let the dumb norwegian fuck him? Maybe. If he was drunk enough, if Toki didn't ask... Maybe he'd let him. Pickles sighed, covering his face, was he really going to let a man who was barely legal plow him? He didn't want to know, turning on his side and closing his eyes.

It had been awhile since he talked with Skwisgaar and Pickles was back in the living room with Toki on his left and Nathan to his right. The guitarist was out at a club chatting up chicks and Murderface was out with him, picking up no one but still trying to. Charles was in the office as always, working and probably drinking. Nathan sighed after a while getting up off the couch, "Gonna go to bed, not feeling good. Probably should've worn a jacket outside, but fuck that, jackets are for pussies." And with the the signer was gone. Pickles sat there with Toki next to him, trying not to get nervous as he downed the glass of whiskey he had in his hand. "Pickle." Toki said, the sound of his voice disrupting the silence made the redhead jump. "Yeah?" He replied back, pickling up a bottle of beer from the floor. He didn't know if Nathan left it, or if it was Toki's, or who put it there... He still decided it was his though.

The norwegian turned to him, "I ams going to gets another drinks... Yous wants anythings, Pickle?" Toki inquired, the redhead responded, "'Nother beer." Toki nodded and left for the kitchen. Pickles was left on the couch thinking, wondering what he should do. He couldn't run or he'd look like a pussy or just weird. The redhead sighed, continuing to finish off the random drink he picked up. Was this really happening? Yeah, Pickles was pretty sure this was actually happening.

Toki returned soon after with two beers and sat down. The guitarist handed Pickles his drink and exchanged a glance that lasted a bit too long for comfort. Toki was closer than he was before, Pickles noticed but didn't want to say anything. A few sips into his drink and Pickles felt something on his thigh. The redhead turned his head and saw Toki, the norwegian was staring him down. Pickles had never seen his eyes look so wild, so threatening, "Toki what're ya doin'?" Pickles inquired, hoping for an answer different from what he thought. "Yous knows..." Toki trailed off with a smirk, "I ams legal now." He added. Pickles's cheeks flushed and Toki's hands moved up farther. Toki set his drink down, "Toki, I-" the norwegian interrupted him, "Shhh." placing a finger on his lips. Pickles blushed harder as Toki kissed as his neck and groped him. The redhead let out a small groan, "I wanteds yous for so long." Toki growled between nips and licks. Pickles groaned, "Toki, I-I'm a little old fer ya." Pickles replied.

Pickles made no move to stop him despite what he said. Toki smirked and pulled off Pickles's shirt, throwing it across the room. Pickles groaned at the cold, "Toki, bedroom." Pickles huffed out as Toki went back to attacking his neck, "No, I needs you now." Toki growled. The redhead wasn't used to being told no or being told what to do, especially not by someone so much younger than himself. Toki pulled off his shirt and crushed his lips against Pickles's, the younger male pulls the redhead into his lap. Pickles yelps in surprise but continues to kiss Toki, despite his inexperience, the kid wasn't too bad.

The guitarist held onto Pickles's hips as he ground his crotch against Pickles. The redhead gasped, "Yous likes dat?" Toki inquired with a smirk, doing it again. The drummer bit his bottom lip as a groan escaped the back of his throat. Pickles could feel himself getting wetter, the size of that bulge would've scared him if he wasn't so stupidly drunk and horny. Toki continued to thrust and grind himself against Pickles, teasing the drummer, "Nnng, Toki." Pickles moaned, grabbing at the guitarist's shoulders. Toki smirked, "Ja, Pickle?" He asked, "Gahd, just feck me already." The redhead whined, "Impatients." Toki replied, "Please, Toki." Pickles begged pathetically, rubbing himself against Toki's bulge.

After a while more of Pickles rubbing himself against Toki's bulge, the norwegian decided enough was enough. "Okays, Pickle, I fucks you." Toki agreed, grabbing Pickles's hips and slamming the redhead's back against the couch, getting on top of him. Toki gets between the drummer's legs and pull off his jeans, his boxers going along with them. Toki cocked an eyebrow, "Yous never tolds me." He said to Pickles, rubbing the redhead's cunt. Pickles blushed dark and turned away, "I-.. Didn't think it'd matter... Didn't think I'd be feckin' any 'a ya." Pickles replied. Toki smirked and rolled his eyes, lowering his head to Pickles's cunt. The guitarist's tongue licked teasingly at the outside of Pickles's cunt, going up to lick and suck on the clit every now and then. Pickles moaned and cursed as Toki ate him out, the norwegian snuck his tongue inside the redhead's cunt and was wiggling it, stopping every now and then to pull out and lick at the cute little clit.

Pickles cursed, grabbing at Toki's hair. It was so rare anyone would go down on him, he couldn't help but to moan and curse. Toki sits up after a while smirking, "I don'ts minds cunt." He remarked, spitting on his fingers and beginning to work them into Pickles. The redhead sighed when one went in, it moved slightly and then there were two. Pickles groaned at the entry, "You ams tight." Toki spoke with a low tone. The drummer had his legs over Toki's shoulders as the guitarist sat between his legs and hunched over the redhead slightly. The younger man's fingers began to go faster, Pickles was moaning loudly, "Oh gahd! Oh gahd! Toki! Toki, feck me! Oh gahd harder!" his legs shook violently as Toki violently fingered his wet cunt. Pickles cunt was gushing wet around Toki's fingers, the norwegian couldn't help but smirk, he hadn't even put his dick in yet and Pickles was losing it.

The fingering continued for a while longer before Toki pulled his fingers out. He put his wet fingers in his own mouth, tasting the redhead's cunt and groaning. Toki took off his pants and boxers, getting between the redhead's legs and pulling them over his shoulders. "I likes de way your cunt tastes." Toki said, Pickles blushed at the compliment, "Th-thanks." He replied. Toki smiled and then began to sink his cock into Pickles's tight little cunt. "Gahd." Pickles gasped, Toki groaned, "Odin." both of them were panting. Toki was gently rocking his pelvis into Pickles and the redhead groaned. The pace picked up and Toki was holding up one of Pickles's legs, pushing it up farther, closer to his chest. Pickles groaned as the norwegian thrust violently into his cunt. "Sos tight." Toki groaned, "Sos wet." Pickles blushed at that, "Wet fors me?" Toki inquired with a smirk, "Yeah." Pickles replied sheepishly.

Toki hit the redhead's little sweet spot and he couldn't help but cry out, "Oh gahd! Oh! Ah! Toki! Toki! Oh gahd! do dat again!" Toki obliged, continuously assaulting Pickles's little sweet spot, making him cry out like a whore. The guitarist leaned down and began licking and biting at Pickles's little nipples as he continued plowing the redhead's wet cunt. Pickle cried out, "Oh gahd! Oh gahd, Toki, my nipples 'r sensitive!" Pickles cried. Toki ignored him and continued to bite and lick, making Pickles even wetter. "Cums Pickle, cums on my dick." Toki growled, against the redheads neck. Pickles was squirming and crying out as Toki pounded him, his legs shaking violently, on the edge of orgasming. "Oh-oh! Oh gahd! D-don't stahp! Don't stahp! Almost dere, Toki! Almost!" Pickles was crying out. Toki was fucking him violently, the couch shaking and creeking as Pickles body jolted with each thrust. Then the sweet white bliss, his back arched and "AH! Oh! Toki! Oh gahd! OH!" Pickles had his arms and legs wrapped tight around Toki, his back was arched and he was clamped around the guitarists dick hard, cumming better than he could ever remember. His whole body shivered and he seemed to lose control of it.

The orgasm hadn't yet subsided when Toki began to continue his violent fucking, "Close." He grunted, "So close!" He snarled. Pickles whimpered, his orgasm was still vaguely there and he was still getting fucked. "Mmm! Sos tight!" Toki snarled, "Such goods cunt." He growled. The fucking was violent, Toki still hitting Pickles's sensitive sweet spot and making his stomach flip. "Fuck! Gonna-" Before he couldn't finish his groan, Toki was cumming inside Pickles's wet little cunt. Pickles moaned, "Takes it you slut." Toki spat. The taller man pulled out, watching his cum ooze out of Pickles, "Thanks you, Pickle. You haves a goods cunt." Toki said with a grin. Pickle gave back a weak smile, "Nah, problam. You've got a big cock." Pickles gave a thumbs up. "Wowwee thanks Pickle!" Toki chirped, Pickles already had let his head fall back and was snoozing.

"Pickles! Pickles what the fuck!?" The drummer groaned and opened his eyes, he was on the couch, cold cum was on the outside of his cunt and the couch and an angry lead singer was standing over him. "You better fucking clean up the couch!" Nathan shouted, Pickles groaned, "Goddamnit, Toki!".


End file.
